


A reunion

by Weird_bird



Category: OMORI (Video Game), Splatoon
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life, Splatoon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weird_bird/pseuds/Weird_bird
Summary: It's been two years since Sunny moved to Inkopolis
Relationships: Sunny & Basil & Hero & Kel Aubrey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	A reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This my first fanfic any criteria is appreciated and I hope you enjoy  
> (•‿•)

Two years have passed since Sunny moved to Inkopolis and accepted the fact that Mari died.

He lived a normal life there and had a job at Grizzco Industries (which was run by a strange bear statue.)

The thing that Sunny liked most about Inkopolis was the Inkopolis Square, a fun and lively place to explore, play games and go shopping. 

June 6 2018 

The summer sun was scorching hot, the air was damp and the cicadas were crepitating non-stop.

In his room Sunny was getting ready to go to the train station filled with joy and excitement to meet his old friends from Faraway.

As Sunny rode his bike through the bustling city he decided to stop by at the Crust Bucket to buy some (morbidly delicious) squid rings to eat while he waited outside the station.

While waiting for his friends to arrive he watched as people passed by, chat and enjoy the the city scenery. 

A few minutes have passed since he waited there, and that was when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Sunny!" Kel shouted while running, 

"Have you been doing good?" Basil added.

As Kel continued running he looked behind Kel and saw Hero and Aubrey chat while walking out of the station. 

"I've missed you so much Sunny!" Said Kel while hugging him tightly, Sunny only smiled in response.

"We should get going and rest for a bit before doing anything else." Hero said walking towards them.

After arriving at Sunny's apartment and did some unpacking they ate warm and tasty homemade udon for dinner.

After dinner they they got ready for bed, but because Sunny's apartment was quite small Kel and Hero had to sleep in Sunny's room while Basil slept on the sofa and Aubrey on the floor.

The next day they ate some spongey strawberry sandwiches for breakfast and watched the daily weather forecast. It predicted that the weather would be good for playing turf wars and other outdoor activities in general the whole day, wich was great since they planned on exploring Inkopolis Square and playing a few rounds of turf wars.

But things didn't go to really go to plan.

As they were walking to the train station Kel remembered something. "Hey Sunny I don't think I've told you about this yet but Faraway opened a place similar to the one we're going to right now six months ago!" Sunny had interested look on his face after hearing about it.

"It's called The Turf Hangout, it's got loads of stages, can't believe they actually have that many, we should go there when it's your turn to visit Sunny!"

They continued talking about The Turf Hangout, what level they're at and other turf war related things while they waited for the train.

The first thing they did as soon as they entered Inkopolis Square was unexpectedly go to Headspace to try out some hats, and Aubrey ended up purchasing a blue beanie to wear in place of her bright blue bow.

Next they went to Inkopolis Studio to see Pearl and Marina film an Inkopolis News session LIVE and Basil took a photograph.

After that they went to Ammo Knights to see what weapons Sheldon had. Kel ended up purchasing a pair of Dualie Squelchers, Basil bought an Inkbrush and Hero bought a Hero charger replica.

"We've done a bit of shopping so we should we start playing some rounds." Suggested Hero."Yeah we should." Basil agreed."

"Attention all inklings, because of the sudden change in weather all outdoor stages will be closed for the meantime, we apologise for any inconveniences and thank you for your cooperation." A notice rang out.

"Ok... sooo what mode should we play first everyone, rain maker?" Kel asked

"Maybe some regular battles first, I'm still at level 8." Suggested Basil.

"Yeah that way everyone can play." Aubrey added.

And so they choose to play a regular battle. 

The stage was Musselforge Fitness, raspberry vs neon yellow wich team would win?

Aubrey and Basil were on team neon yellow while Kel, Hero and Sunny were on team raspberry.

Ready... set... go!

As soon as the word go echoed through out the stage everyone went in all different directions. Basil was aggressively using his Inkbrush to cover every spot he could while staying alert for enemies and Hero stayed at certain areas for a certain amount of time to defend his fellow teammates.

An intense fight between Aubrey and Kel broke smack dab in the middle of the stage.

Kel was dodging Aubrey's attacks left and right, Aubrey was swinging her flingza roller attempting to aim at Kel but he was so fast, she hardly succeeded. 

In the end they attacked each other at the same time, Kel used his Tenta Missiles and Aubrey swinged her flingza, though Kel was hit hard and exploded, Aubrey was soon hit by the missiles.

TIMES UP!!!

" Now is the moment you've been waiting for!" Jud exclaimed.

Neon yellow wins!!! Lil Jud said with joy.

"That was rad!" Kel said filled with energy. 

"Yeah it was tiring but fun trying to beat you Kel, you were so fast I had rest near spawn for a few seconds." Said Aubrey breathing quite heavily.

They played 6 more rounds and ate lunch afterwards. Basil was happy he finally reached level 10, now he can play ranked battles with his friends. Even if he wasn't that good at turf wars he still enjoyed playing it with his friends.

"Hey Basil since your already at level 10 do you want to start playing a ranked battle?" Hero asked.

"Yeah sure." Basil said with a smile on his face.

As soon as they entered the Deca Tower Sunny pated Basil's back and pointed at a screen showcasing all the ranked battle modes."You're want me to pick wich mode I want to Sunny?" Asked Basil.

Sunny nodded in response.

"Let's see huh, whats clam blitz?" Basil said with a slightly confused tone.

"Yeah how do you play that one, we don't have it back in Faraway." Said Aubrey wondering.

"It's a mode where you basically put clams in the enemy team's basket and wich team gets the most points wins." Said Hero.

"It's a new mode that just came out a few weeks ago here in Inkopolis."

"So wich on are you going to choose." Asked Kel.

"From what I've seen let's try Tower Control first." Basil concluded.

The Reef, rich purple vs green apple wich team will be the first to take control of the tower?

Ready... set... go!

As soon as the round started Sunny zoomed all the way to the tower going as fast as he could before Kel got close.

"Hey Sunny wait up!" Yelled Basil. But Sunny didn't hear and climbed up the tower. It took Basil a few seconds to catch up with Sunny on the tower.

Meanwhile

Sunny's mom was hanging out with her friends at Star-bucks while drinking some latte, it was around 4:00PM when she noticed that a round of tower control was going on outside, as she watched she saw some familiar people and soon realized they were her son and his friends."Sue isn't that your son, the person on the tower?" One of her friends asked.

"Huh oh yes he is." Sue answered.

"His face looks very different from you and he's got a lovely flower on his head." Said her friend Aiko.

"No that's his friend my son is the one thats wearing a black vest and beige pants." Sue corrected.

Back in the battle field 

"Help! Kel is getting closer to us-ahk!" Basil yelled. But it was to late Kel defeated Basil and Sunny was struggling to get Kel of the tower.

Sunny was just about to fly into the air using his inkjet but it he was shot and defeated by Kel. 

Everyone else on Basil's team attempt to take control of the tower all failed. "Everyone hurry up Kel is almost at the last checkpoint!" Yelled Hero. But Kel was already there. 

In the end Kel's team won. 

"So Basil how was it playing your very first ranked battle?" Kel asked. "It pretty difficult but fun for the most part." Basil answered.

"We should go home it's almost dinner time." Said Sunny.


End file.
